


Before the End

by sora_nightshade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Gold, Alpha!Morty, Alpha!Red, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, My First AO3 Post, Omega Verse, Omega!Falkner, Omega!Green, Omega!Silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_nightshade/pseuds/sora_nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of chapters with your favorite Pokemon Special characters in an Omegaverse AU. If you want to read some cute, fluffy shit here you go. Mostly Preciousmetalshipping, Originalshipping, and Honorshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make a fanfiction like this for the longest time. I've noticed that this fandom doesn't have that many omegaverse fanfictions, so I've decided to change that. I have to inform the readers that the characters personalities are more mature than from the manga, since they are much older in this story. Anyways, please enjoy the story.\\(*^*)/

_Silver_

It has been only a few hours since Silver had found out, well kind of. Anxiously sitting in the waiting room, he waits for Dr. Glacia, his and Gold's doctor. The only reason he’s here is because Gold doesn't know and he wants to confirm. 

“Silver Hunter? Dr. Glacia will see you now,” the woman behind the desk said with a smile.

Getting up from his chair with a soft sigh, Silver goes through the archway into the hall and takes a left into Dr. Glacia’s office. Upon entering her office, his eyes are assailed by the harsh fluorescent lighting of the room. But soon adjusts to see Dr. Glacia peering down at documents of the last patient, with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Glancing over to Silver’s direction, she notices him giving him a sly smile.

“And what do I have the honor of bein’ called into the office at 7:00 in the mornin’,” she asks with a smirk, “Yer lucky that yer my favorite.”

“Trust me, I’m not happy with waking up at 6:00 a.m either, it’s just rude to wake someone up before noon,” Silver says adjusting himself in his seat on the observation table.

“Did ya do what I told ya to do when ya called me hysterics,” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Well.. I took the test and it, uh,” Silver stampers with a blush, looking at the wall as he goes on, “I think it said positive?”

“Hold up, what do ya mean ‘I think it said positive?’,” she asked wrinkling her nose in confusion.

“After about seven minutes the results came back but it barely showed up. I had to get a friend of mines reading glasses that they had left at the flat a few nights ago, just so I could read it. It looked like it came back positive but I’m not sure.”

Dr. Glacia blankly stared at Silver with her sharp ice blue eyes, as if he had professed that he was an Alpha. Which no way was true, Silver was clearly an Omega in her opinion. With his long dark foxy red hair, pale skin, and slender build. The only thing that said anything remotely “Alpha” were his eyes. They were were a clean silver color, with his iris a light gray, but veins of silvers spread from the pupil to the outer rim which was a limpid silver. Shaking her head she sighs and gets up out of her chair with a grunt. Pulling her blonde hair back into a loose bun, she walks over to the sink and fills up a cup of water.

“Drink up,” she says putting the cup in Silver's face, “After ya drink enough water you’ll hafta whiz. Once ya gotta take one, do it in this cup here,” laying another cup on the stand next to her and Silver.

Dr. Glacia and Silver casually conversed about their daily lives, as they waited for Silver to relieve himself or ‘taking a whiz’ as Dr. Glacia would call it. Dr. Glacia talked about her children and Silver about his new management at his work and about Gold. Once he had to go to the bathroom she left the room, telling him to make sure to aim for the cup not the floor, as she stood in front of the closed door. Once he was done she put on her latex gloves, covered the cup with the lid, and headed out of the room into the lab. Leaving Silver to wait in the observation room alone and anxious.

As he sat in his chair waiting for Dr. Glacia to return from the lab, he felt a vibration in his pant pocket. Pulling out his phone he checks who the message was from, it was none other than Gold.

**Gold: How come u left so early in the mornin?**

**Silver: I had to take the early shift at work today. Ever since I became the manager Pearl has been slacking off.**

**Gold: i missed you~**

**Silver: I didn`t.**

**Gold: y are u so mean to me:(**

**Silver: Because you`re an annoying ass.**

**Gold: U know u love it**

**Silver: Get back to work, Gold.**

**Gold: Ok ok. I love you Silvy~**

**Silver: I love you, too. I`ll see you at home.**

As he turned his phone off, Dr. Glacia walked in laughing with new documents in her hand. Pushing her glasses onto her forehead, she collapsed in her chair wiping the laughing tears out off her eyes. Calming down she sat up and grinned from ear to ear.

“No wonder ya haven’t started your heat yet. Yer pregnant, Silver,” she said with joy, handing Silver the documents that said that he was indeed pregnant. Silver’s face falls, he’s happy of course, but at the same time he’s scared. Anxiety flows through him rapidly, making him shudder.

 _How am I going to tell Gold? We’re both doing great in our respected jobs, we have been saving enough money to leave Vermillion City to move back to Johto. When the baby comes we’ll have to start all over,_ Silver thought with worry.

“Now, I know ya wouldn’t get pregnant right after ya got that nice promotion with Professor Oak. Spill it, or I`ll tell Gold before you do,” Dr. Glacia threatened.

“No,” Silver shouts grabbing her shoulders desperately, “Please don’t tell him.”

Dr. Glacia smiles gently at Silver and pries his hands off of her shoulders. Setting him back in the chair across from her, she grabs a stress ball and sets it into Silver`s hands. Giving it a light squeeze Silver looks up from the ball at Dr. Glacia, who was gesturing him to squeeze it again. Squeezing it again Silver sighs through his nose and rapidly squeezes it until it seeps through his fingers each time he does so.

“Well damn, don`t break it,” Dr. Glacia says laughing, “Now come on, fess up and tell me.”

“Okay,” Silver says lightly peeking through his fringe, “It all started four weeks ago.”

 


	2. You're Overthinking This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearing the door open, Gold whips his head around, seeing Silver shiver from the winter air. Undoing his scarf Silver whips his hair out from under his jacket, letting it cascade down his back in silken red ribbons. Undoing his coat and gloves, Silver sighs putting them on the coat rack, he looks up at Gold apprehensively with a small smile. Even though he looked jaded with dark circles under his eyes, Gold thought that he was the most beautiful thing he’d seen all day.
> 
> This chapter will be mostly in Gold's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with school work and I just moved, I apologize for the delay. Personally, I have no idea how long this story will be, either 10-15 chapters. However, I'm not certain as things may be shortened or lengthened. At the end of each chapter I will explain topics about the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. If this is your first time reading my fan fiction, welcome and please enjoy.

_Gold_

__“Red… please stop telling me about your diaper experience with the twins…” grimacing at Red’s descriptions of his latest diaper encounter, Gold looks over at the clock seeing that it was around three o’clock.

 _Silver’s gonna be home soon._ He thought merrily, rubbing at his neck with a small smirk on his face. Just as most Alpha’s do, Gold was always eager to see their mates after not seeing them for a long time. Gold hadn’t seen Silver since this morning when he had got up at six-thirty, which was very early for the redhead to be going anywhere; too early.

“Gold… Gold?.. Are you there?” Red called from the phone, his monotone voice breeching through Gold’s dazed thoughts. 

“Oh, sorry Red, I’ve got to go. Silver’s gonna be home in a few minutes, and I’ve got to talk to him.”

“Hmm, okay… Oh, that’s right, I ran into Silver the other day and he seemed to be a bit anxious. His scent was different as well.” Red said as he put his children down for a nap.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed, too. That’s what I want to talk to him about.” Gold claimed slumping onto the sofa. “Well, I’m gonna go, tell Green I said hello.”

“Alright, you do the same for me to Silver.”

Hanging up the phone, Gold looks out the window of his and Silver’s flat, and sees Silver walk across the street towards their home. Smiling to himself, Gold went into the kitchen to make him and Silver a light snack. 

Hearing the door open, Gold whips his head around, seeing Silver shiver from the winter air. Undoing his scarf Silver whips his hair out from under his jacket, letting it cascade down his back in silken red ribbons. Undoing his coat and gloves, Silver sighs putting them on the coat rack, he looks up at Gold apprehensively with a small smile. Even though he looked jaded with dark circles under his eyes, Gold thought that he was the most beautiful thing he’d seen all day.

Setting the snack he’d made down on the coffee table in the living room, Gold pulls Silver in a tight, comforting hug. Resting his chin on Silver’s head, Gold begins to scent mark him even though he had already done so last night. Gold always wanted to let others know that Silver was his; only his. Pulling his chin and neck from Silver’s head, he nuzzles Silver’s scent glands with his nose, releasing his sweet pheromones. Not quite satisfied, Gold pulls his and Silver’s wrists together, rubbing them in circular motions to release both of their scents; sweet and spicy. 

Smiling down at his mate with a cocky grin, Gold hoists Silver up from his waist letting him wrap his legs around him and pulls him into a kiss, earning a stifled laugh in the process. Breaking from the kiss, Silver smiles lightly down at Gold, cording his slim fingers through Gold’s coarse, raven black hair. 

“Well, I see you’ve missed me.” Silver said clearly amused by Gold’s behavior. It was common for Gold to act like this, nonetheless, it always flatters Silver whenever he does so.

“What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn’t remind my mate on how wonderful he is everyday.” Gold whispered teasingly, lightly nipping at his chin. 

Grunting lightly Silver turns his head away, and squirms out of the hold. Setting himself on the couch, gesturing for Gold to sit down next to him. Immediately, Gold senses something wrong, and sits down next to his mate.

“What is it, babe?” Gold asks brushing Silver’s fringe out from his eyes, it was a habit of his to cover his eyes when he was uncomfortable or nervous. “You’ve been acting strange for the past few weeks, and whenever I’ve tried to talk to you about it you’ve just been avoiding me.”

“Gold… I’m so sorry,” Silver sobbed his facade dropping abruptly, tears falling down his cheeks. “Im sorry…” he whimpered, not trusting his voice. 

Feeling his mate’s overwhelming distress through their bond, Gold pulls Silver even closer, beginning to massage the nape of his neck to calm him down. Embracing him fully, Gold massages Silver’s bond mark while whispering consoling words to him. Confused by his mate’s abrupt breakdown, he continues to hold his sniveling form while crooning to him, trying to comfort him in any way he could.

_Why was Silver crying? Had something happened? Did he find out he had some weird terminal disease? Was he stressed out because of his promotion? Does my breath smell really bad? I did eat some onion today…_

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Gold pulls Silver’s head up making him focus his gaze upon him. Thumbing away his tears, Gold kisses his mate’s forehead and proceeds to trail his way down his neck and puts a soft open mouthed kiss on his bond mark. 

“I’m just worried about you, that’s all. Your scent has been gradually changing for awhile, and I don't want to be in the dark as to why.” Gold kisses in between Silver’s brow whispering to him encouragement. 

“I’m pregnant.”

Gold’s breath falters, stunned by what Silver had just said. There was no way, it wasn't possible. Silver’s last heat skipped due to stress. His next one was due… several days ago. That meant Silver really is pregnant, and Gold’s going to be a father. Gold’s going to be a father…

“How?” That’s all Gold could say at that moment, to shocked to do anything else except stare at Silver owlishly. 

“Remember a few weeks ago when we came back home after work together?” Silver asks shakily, not wanting to cry again. Nodding back in agreement Gold remembered it clearly now.

“When we came home you seemed to have a slight fever and a weird urge to nest. After you gathered every blanket and pillow in the house you arranged them on the bed in our room. You laid down saying you didn't feel good and we.. well.. let’s just say I took very good care of you.” 

“I was in a temporary stress-induced heat. Because I had skipped my heat, my body overacted resulting in a mini heat.” 

“Are you?”

“Am I sure? Of course I am, I went to Dr. Glacia this morning and had a test done. I’m… yeah, I’m pregnant.”

“YES! Oh my god Silver, I’m so fucking happy right now!” Gold yelled joyfully throwing his hands in the air. Throwing his arms around Silver he lifts him off the couch and peppers his face in as many kisses he can manage.

“Y-you aren't mad? Or-” 

“Why in the world would I be mad, Silver?” Gold questioned him, bewildered at the idea of him ever being mad at something as precious as this. 

“Because- I know how much it means to you to move back to New Bark Town in Johto, and with a baby we have to start all over financially.” Tears lightly streaming down his face, Silver wipes them away with his palms. He never acted so easily emotional like this before. It scared him how quickly he’s changing, even if it is a good change. 

Putting himself and Silver down onto the couch again, he sets him onto his lap, rocking back and forth. “Babe, I’m sorry to say it, but your overthinking this way to much.” Gold says tilting Silver’s face to face him. Seeing his Omega’s eyes narrow and brow furrow in confusion and most likely in a little annoyance made him chuckle. “Sure, with a baby on the way things are going to be a bit more challenging, but it'll be worthwhile, I promise you that.”

Laying him on his back, Gold pulls Silver’s shirt up enough to see his abdomen. Kissing his slightly bloated belly, Gold rubs Silver’s hips tenderly. Reassured and calmer than before, Silver cords his fingers through Gold’s hair relishing in the moment. It was pure bliss, with Silver massaging Gold’s scalp as he nuzzled his stomach.

“You do know that they’re probably the size of a pea right now?” Silver said bluntly as he lightly smacked Gold on the head.

“Don’t care~” Gold answered lovingly, nuzzling his stomach even more.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways as I said in the beginning (if you read it, lol) I will explain topics regarding the Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. This time I will inform you about statuses. 
> 
> Statuses are what define someone's ranking in society, though it isn't followed as closely as it was before. Alpha's are deemed the most dominant and are usually the highest ranking status. You are born with your status, but you do not present until puberty. The statuses; Alpha, Beta, and Omega, are everyone's secondary genders. Your primary gender is what your sex is; girl or boy. It is completely random as to what your status will be, just as it is with your sex. Any sex can be any status, for example, a female can be an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. 
> 
> I hope this helped in any way. Thanks for reading!


	3. We Certaintly Weren't Expecting That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gold? What are you doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I apologize for the long wait. But it's finally here! This'll be a long chapter, so get ready! Oh, by the way, the rating for the story got bumped up because of this chapter. Enjoy~
> 
> (Also in Omegaverse male omega's develop breasts to be able to nourish their child.)

_Gold_

 

It had been several months since Gold and Silver and found out they were expecting. They were blessed with not having any complications, due to the fact that male omega’s are more prone to having pregnancy defects. Silver was especially blessed, he had barely any morning sickness, only had minor cravings, and he was still able to work even though his boss made him take maternity leave. Even with it being as calm as it has, without the support from Red and Green, and all of their friends, there was no way they could have gotten this far.

It was a rainy, humid summer morning in Viridian City. The faint morning light flickering through the shades of the window, rested on Silver’s face and hair as he laid in bed, making him look like an angel. The strands of dark red hair circling above his head in the shape of a halo completed the picture even more.  

Gold was sitting on the side of the bed yawning and scratching at his bed head; he had just woken up. Glancing at the clock on the bed side table, Gold groaned lightly seeing as it was only seven o’clock. Being an early riser has it’s perks, but unfortunately it also has it’s downsides; especially on the weekends.

Flopping back onto the bed, Gold gently pulls Silver’s nightshirt up revealing his swollen belly. Smiling lazily, Gold rubs Silver stomach trying to coax some movement from their baby. Over the past two weeks the baby has been quite active, kicking and pressing in Silvers stomach. Which may or may not have been making him pee every half hour, but that doesn't matter. With knowing the end result would be worth it, Silver accepted his frequent visits to the bathroom. 

_Nothing could beat this… His tummy’s so soft, I can feel the baby moving~… T- wait.. Is that a f-foot!?_

“AAAHHH!” Gold screamed, falling off of the bed as he did so. Hearing a scream and loud thump Silver woke up with a gasp, reaching for his stomach with a protective arm. Doe eyed and fuzzy minded, Silver looked over the side of the bed in confusion. 

“Gold? What are you doing?”

“Foo-foot ba-baby!” Gold exclaimed, viciously pointing at Silver’s stomach.

“Foot baby?” Silver asked quizzically, looking down only to find a tiny foot imprint poking through his stomach. “AAAHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

“CALL GREEN, HE’LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!” 

Hopping up from the ground, Gold rushes to the kitchen to get to his charging phone. Knocking his hip across the counter, he curses clutching at his side. Reaching his phone, he presses Green’s contact with nervous, trembling fingers. Putting it to his ear he paces back into the bedroom, kneeling in front of a now dumbfounded Silver who was poking at the tiny foot poking through his stomach with wonder.

“Hello?” Green answered through the other line, annoyance clear in his voice. “Do you two know what time it is?” 

“7:15!” Gold answered sarcastically, calming down a bit now seeing Silver at ease.

“Gold… I’ve been up since four in the morning, because a certain two year old decided to take a shit in his pants and then scream about it till the sun came up.”

“Benjamin?”

“Always… Now what do want, this better be good?” Green warned.

Gold could hear shuffling on the other line, probably Green readjusting one of the toddlers in his arms. Looking up at Silver he smiles lightly. Reaching his hand out, he caresses his stomach poking back at the foot gently. 

“Is it okay that there’s a foot imprint poking against Silver’s stomach? Should we be concerned or nah?” Gold inquired, he was still freaked by this foot thing.

Silence…

“Gold… It’s okay this thing isn't uncommon this near the due date, you’re lucky that I’m not screaming at you right now.”

“Good screaming or bad screaming?”

“Both, now send me a video!”

Swearing he would send a video, Gold hangs up and starts video taping Silv’s stomach with his phone. Patting at a spot on his mates stomach, he tries to see if the baby would kick there. Seeing the tiny foot poke out from where he was patting, he gasps exclaiming how cool it was and how smart the baby was. 

Laughing at his mate’s remarks, Silver rubs the under side of his stomach soothingly. There was a light pain there, but it was bearable so he simply brushed it aside. After a few more minutes of filming the baby’s foot finally eased away, having no more need to film he shut his phone off with a sigh. Noticing his mates rubbing, Gold reaches over and kisses the under side of Silver’s belly.

Feeling bold all of the sudden, he kisses his way up Silver’s stomach to his neck making sure to gently caress his stomach all the while. Nipping at Silver’s neck, Gold lifts his hand off his mates stomach and gives his breasts a gentle squeeze, eliciting a quite moan.  

“I love you, so so much.” Gold whispered, gently groping Silver’s breasts. Mouthing at his collar bone, he reaches up and sweetly kisses his jawline. Pulling away he relishes in the moment, cupping Silver’s soft, flushed face. 

“Oh!” Silver gasps, wriggling a bit in Gold grasp.

“What’s wrong?” Gold asks, backing away just a tad.

“Nothing, it just felt as if something popped, I was just surprised.”

Crooning softly, Gold trails his hands down Silver’s sides. Grinning, he cups Silver’s ass and- wait… why was it wet? Looking down, he sees where Silver was sitting was all wet.

“Silv… your water just broke.” Gold said slowly. Getting up he immediately got Silver a change of underwear and pants. 

“Wait, what?”

“Look at your crotch!”

“Goddammit… It got on the sheets!”

“That’s what your worried about?”

Frowning, Silver looks at Gold and says, “I don't want my amniotic fluids staining our sheets.” Getting up he gets into a clean set of underwear with a sanitary pad and pants after Gold cleaned him up a bit. Taking his hand into his, Silver gets Gold’s phone and keys and hands them to him. 

Deciding that they’d drive to the hospital, Gold lays a towel on Silver’ seat. Getting into the car, Gold calls and tells Dr. Glacia, their doctor and pregnancy councilor, that Silver was in labor and that they were on their way. Starting up the car, they drive to the hospital as fast as they can without getting a ticket. 

As they got into the hospital, Silver staggered, his contractions which were mild before hit him like a pile of bricks. Crying out in pain, he leans against Gold who was grasping his hand tightly. Dr. Glacia, who was waiting for them at the front desk, raced over to Silver. Reaching out to check his stomach, she was met with a fierce growl that permeated through the whole room. 

With his instincts kicking in Gold embraces Silver pulling him away from her, and tucking his head into his shoulder. A submissive whimper escapes from Silver’s mouth as he couldn't help but curl into his Alpha’s scent. Realizing his mistake, Gold lets Silver go and lets Dr. Glacia examine him as he apologized profusely.

“It’s alright Gold! This ain’t mah first rodeo. I’ve had plenty growl at me ‘fore.” Dr. Glacia assured, leading them to the delivery room. 

Once they had gotten into the delivery room, they had Silver change into the hospital gown and adjust himself onto the the delivery bed. Dr. Glacia checked between Silver’s legs and told the nurses to prepare quickly.

“Why so quickly?! What’s wrong?!” Silver asked anxiously.

“Nothin’s wrong, Silver. It’s just good y'all got here as quick as ya did. This baby is comin’ in hot!” Dr. Glacia exclaimed grinning. “Now this is gonna pinch,” she warned as she got the epidural out, “I’m gonna numb ya as best I can so you can’t feel as much pain.”

“Wait, I don't want you to numb me that much! I want to feel what I’m doing. A friend told me she couldn't feel what she was doing with her body.”

“Ah, I knew you were mah favorite! Alrighty Silver, I’ll do just that, now lay on your side real quick.”

Rolling on his side, Dr. Glacia numbed a part of his spine with a swab and carefully put the needle in, it hurt but it wasn't giving labor. 

“Are you sure you don't want more?” Gold asked worriedly, helping him prop his legs up. 

“Im sure,” Silver replied, “you look worse than Morty did when Christina was born.”

“Shut up,” Gold laughed, “I’m surprised you aren't in that much pain.”

“Oh, no I am, I’m just screaming on the inside. It hurts like a bitch.”

“I love you, Silvy.”

“I love you, too.”

Looking at them with cat-like eyes Dr. Glacia tells Gold to give Silver some space and to make sure to hold his hands at all times, if he breaks them at least they’re at a hospital.

“Silver, I know you’re more scared than you look. But just take my advice… scream.”

After a few more minutes, Dr. Glacia told him to push when told. Gold quickly put Silver’s hair up into a bun on top of his head and pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and forehead. Silver did as he was told and pushed when prompted. 

The pain was excruciating, but just as Gold said in the beginning, it would be worthwhile. Halfway through, he started sobbing, tears streaming down his face. It hurt, it hurt so bad all he could was scream and push. The whole time Gold was right next to him, holding his vice grip, kissing his hand, petting his hair, and tell him sweet words and motivations. Just him being there was enough and Silver was so damn grateful.

Suddenly there came a piercing, loud cry. He assumed it was his baby, but he didn't have time to dwell on it he had to push more to get rid of the afterbirth. Looking up he saw a small, bloody, crying shape in Dr. Glacia’s raised arms. Hearing Gold gasp, he looked over to see a surprising sight.

“Gold, are you crying?”

“ _Hic, ugh,_ Silver, I’m so happy right now!” Gold exclaimed with a few tears trickling down his cheeks. Pulling Silver into his embraces, he scent marked him crooning the whole time. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Gold looked up only to see his and Silver’s baby swaddled up in light pink blanket. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl. A female Alpha, actually.” A petite nurse with pink hair said, handing her to Gold.

Taking her carefully into his arms, Gold pulled her close scooting close to Silver so he could see her clearly. “Hi, baby.” Gold whispered softly.

“She looks like a potato… a cute potato.” Silver laughed lightly. 

“What’s her name? Yah got one, yet?” Dr. Glacia asked, as she cleaned up her station and put Silvers leg down to rest. 

Handing the baby to Silver, Gold tells him to pick her name. Looking down at her with soft, caring eyes he could tell she was going to be just like Gold, he could just tell. Call it mother’s intuition.

“Amber…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I feel really good about this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and review, thank you!
> 
> Scenting, Nesting, and Bonding:
> 
> Scenting is something in almost every Omegaverse work. It's when Alpha's and Omega's cover other in their scent. For example, an Omega may scent mark another Omega for comfort or simply a platonic gesture. An Alpha may scent mark a Beta or Omega to make them submit to them or to comfort them. 
> 
> Scenting can be something intimate or totally platonic. But just because an Alpha is releasing his scent towards an Omega doesn't mean they're trying to make them submit, they may be friends with that Omega and they need to be scent marked for protection, a ward for other Alpha's and Beta's to stay away, or just a friendly gesture.
> 
> Usually physical contact is very common in this AU, so if they do this out in public others won't question it unless it looks as if one of them is being forced or threatened.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Nesting is an Omega trait. It's meant to be an area of comfort for Omega's and their mates. Omega's primarily make a nest when they are nearing or in their heat and pregnant. But they can do it anytime they want to as well. Omega's usually make their nest somewhere tight, secure, and comfortable. Usually on a bed, corner of a room, or even sometimes a closet. Many Omega's when in heat, mate with their partner in their nest. When pregnant they will bring their mate in their for a cuddle session and when they bring their baby home they will most likely spend the first day at home with them in the nest; breastfeeding is the nest is usually done by every Omega out there.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Bonding is a very important thing. It is when an Alpha claims an Omega as his or her own. This is a very serious matter, it's regarded higher than marriage; it pretty much is marriage. For a bond to form an Alpha during sexual intercourse must knot an Omega and bite them to the point of drawing blood. A bond mark is usually put on the neck; primarily the nape. 
> 
> Knotting is when the base of the Alpha's penis swells up so that they cannot leave the entrance, this enhances the chances of impregnation during ejaculation. This occurs during sexual intercourse with an Omega, especially an Omega in heat. Once a bond is made it cannot be broken unless one of the bonded pair dies. So cheating is very hard in the Omegaverse, because 1) Your partner can smell someone else's scent on you. 2) Bonds are very strong and the closer they are the more powerful it becomes, most mates have an empathy link meaning they can sometimes feel what the other is feeling at that exact moment when they aren't around each other. 3) Sure Alpha's are intimidating, but if you anger an Omega you better start running and fast.


	4. We've Been Waiting For This Moment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I really am, it's been months! I'm very happy to be back on writing and being on the website. If you all have kept up with the wait, I am so thankful. As always thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> (This chapter has sexual situations, so if you aren't comfortably with that type of writing you may skip this chapter or stop reading when you reach the second underline.)

_That muggy July morning, my sister, Amber was born. Mama said his pregnancy with my sister was the complete opposite of caring for her; going from simple and prepared to no sleep and binge eating._

* * *

 

_  
Gold_

“Gold! Can you hand me my tea, please?” Silver asks, reaching his hand pitifully towards his tea on the table across the room. “She won’t let me go, I don’t wanna disturb her.”

Looking down at the small, suckling form clinging to his breast, he sighs in defeat and slumps down in his nest. Ever since Amber was first breastfed in the hospital, she couldn't get enough of it. Almost every hour she’d just kept feeding relentlessly. 

“Silvy, just put her down, she’s been at it for a while. She’s gotta be full by now.” Gold says, handing Silver his tea. Sitting down next to his mate, he wraps his arms around Silver resting his chin on top of his head. 

“Plus she’s stealing, that’s mine.” Gold says teasingly, poking lightly at Amber’s chubby, flushed cheeks. Gaining a glare from Silver, who scoots away from him bringing Amber closer to his chest. 

Laughing, Gold stands up and heads into the kitchen. Looking through the fridge he thinks about what they’d have for dinner. _Silver’s been really tired lately, maybe a comfort dish?_ Gold thought, grabbing a bag of carrots as he did so. 

“Do you want some carrot stew? We still have some left over beef we need to cook.” Gold asks, waving the bag of carrots towards the living room where Silver and Amber were laying. Glancing up, Silver gives him a lazy thumbs-up. Taking that as a yes he starts cooking, filling the house with a warm aroma. Usually Silver was the one who would be doing the cooking, but lately Gold has taken over since Silver has been really drained lately. Putting the pot on simmer, he sets the timer for thirty minutes and walks over to the couch. Flopping into the nest next to Silver he pulls him under his chin, scent marking him. 

“Wanna watch Breaking Bad? Or Supernatural?” 

“Do you really have to ask?”

Breathing out a laugh, Gold puts on season eleven of Supernatural. They’d started the series a few weeks ago and they’d been hooked ever sense. Silver loved Dean, saying that they had a lot in common, including their love for pie. Hearing Amber whimper a bit, signaling that she was finally done, Gold lifts her up and brings her into their room. 

Setting her into her crib, he puts on the night light and the mobile. Sitting down he pulls the chair over to the side of the crib and pokes his fingers through the bar. Latching onto one of his fingers with her tiny hand, Amber kicks her feet with a wail wanting to get out.  

“Shhhh, you have to go to sleep now. You know you really have to give your mama a break, he’s really tired.”

Staring up at him with big golden, amber eyes, she tugs his finger with her tiny hands. Petting her soft red hair, Gold sings her a lullaby soothing her to sleep. Lethargy taking over, she closes her eyes at the sounds of Gold’s soft lullaby. With Amber finally asleep with even breaths, Gold quietly walks out with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 

After dinner Gold and Silver decided to watch a few more episodes of Supernatural. Laying on the couch threading his fingers through Silver’s hair, Gold looks down seeing Silver totally immersed in the show. Feeling bored, he tugs lightly on Silver’s hair making him jump slightly.

“Gold stop, it’s at the good part.”

Leaving Silver alone for a few more minutes, Gold looks down seeing Silver completely calm and content. Pressing a kiss onto Silver’s neck, Gold runs his hand down Silver’s side pulling him closer to his chest. 

“I’ll give you a good part.” Gold purrs, slowly peeling Silver’s shirt off, tossing it across the room. 

Dipping down to kiss him again, Silver immediately deepened the kiss with vigor. Not caring about the show anymore, he tumbles his hand around trying to find the remote. Grasping it in his hand he turns the television off only to drop the remote to the floor. Threading his hands into Gold’s hair he breaks away from the kiss with a moan. Looking through his hooded, lust filled eyes, Silver grinds into Gold enhancing the moment. 

With a wolf like grin Gold lightly bites down on his mate’s bond mark, eliciting a breathy moan. Kissing and sucking up and down Silver’s neck and chest, Gold gently slides his hands up Silver’s sides to thumb at his nipples. He pulls away filling with pride seeing Silver already in disarray with rosy love bites blooming on his neck and chest, and long, foxy red hair flowing behind him in a soft, tangled mess. 

Situating between Silver’s legs, Gold grabs the hem of Silver’s pants and pulls them off, leaving him stark naked. Pulling the rest of his own clothes off, Gold tosses them across the living room to be picked up later. As he looks down he sees the small, plump pout that Silver got after kissing for an extended period. His cock hardens even more at the sight, envisioning Silver tight, warm mouth encircling his cock, with Gold’s hand’s guiding his head up and down. But that would be for another time.

Shaking slightly, Silvers wraps his legs around Gold pulling him closer. It had been almost two months since they’d last had sex, and he had every right to be nervous. Only a few knew what Gold could bring to the table. With pale silver eyes, he gazes into Gold’s eyes wanting to drown in their warm, yet fierce amber gaze. 

“I love you.. so much.” Gold says softly, nuzzling against Silver’s cheek making him blush even more.

“I know.” Silver answered bluntly, snickering at Gold’s appalled face.

“You know,” Gold exclaimed with kind-hearted annoyance, “I try to be romantic, but you just can’t handle it.” 

“You’re to sappy!”

“You’re to blunt all the damn time!”

“Fuck me!”

“Gladly, you fox.” Gold purrs, hosting Silver’s legs over his shoulders. Positioning them in the nest even more than before. 

Slick dribbling out of his hole, Silver rubs the area making it even more sensitive. Only to have his hands yanked away and pinned to the ground. Gold licked a hot, fervent line from Silver’s navel to his neck in one long stroke. Only to cool on his skin from the euphoric air surrounding them. Lowering his index finger into Silver’s twitching, wet hole he pumps his finger lightly. Adding one more he begins to scissor them, stretching and preparing Silver’s tight ass.

“It’s been a while, you’re so tight.” Gold whispered in appreciation thumbing at Silver’s lips.

Leaning down and kissing Silver’s soft lips, he licks his lips asking for entrance. Swirling his tongue, Gold explores Silver’s mouth remembering every sensitive spot and crevice inside his burning mouth, fueling the desire between them. Pulling away with a gasp, Silver hums in appreciation thrusting his hips in rhythm to Gold’s fingers.

“We’ve always been interrupted whenever we found the chance to start.” Silver groans, remembering last week when him and Gold had begun to make love only to be interrupted by Amber’s wails. They hadn’t even gotten to the best part. Stripped from his thoughts, Silver keens not expecting Gold’s tongue to enter him so quickly. 

Thrusting his tongue in and out of the slick filled hole, Gold laps up the rivulets that made their way up to the inside of Silver’s thighs. Sucking them until they were littered by red and purple love marks. Gold presses his lips to Silver’s rim, beginning to eat him out passionately, scared that at any moment they’d be interrupted by their little bundle of joy, or should he say demon. 

Overwhelmed by the ecstatic stimulation, Silver lays his head down and let’s go. Moaning and groaning to everything he was receiving. Everything Gold’s giving him he accepted, finally ridding of the tense frustration between them. 

Gold licks Silver’s rim one last time before situating himself better in-between Silver’s legs. Pulling his hips up, Gold positioned himself. A guttural groan escapes his lips as he pumps himself before sliding into Silver’s ass halfway before pulling out. Hearing Silver’s pleas Gold enters again, this time all the way to the hilt. The sensual sounds from entering Silver’s slick filled entrance made him shiver, cock hardening even more than before.

“Mmm, Gold more!” Silver pleads wrapping his legs around Gold’s waist tighter, his body filled to the brim with desire. 

Gold groaned, feeling as if he was about to come just from his mate’s voice. Sinking in to the hilt one more time, Gold feels Silver accommodate to the wide girth of his cock with soft whimpers escaping his mouth. Seeing Silver’s flushed, aroused body and face, he couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his hips back and swung in with a grunt.

Silver rocked forward with the force of it, a pleased hitch of breath escaping the confines of his lips. He bit his lip as Gold started a steady rhythm, gripping his still rounded hips from his pregnancy. 

Thumbing over the stretch marks on Silver’s hips, Gold remembered that he did that. He’s the one that filled Silver with his seed. He’s the one who made Silver carry the precious life they made together, resulting in their first baby girl. There were defiantly going to be more, Gold would make sure of that. 

Trembling beneath him, Silver groans into a pillow as his cock bounces with the steady rocking of his body. The feeling was amazing and he couldn’t get enough of it. Gold’s thrusts started to become more controlled, more concentrated, trying to find Silver’s sweet spot that would make him scream. 

“Ah-ah, Gold th-there! Right there!” Silver yells feeling his prostate being hit again and again.

Gold hunches over around Silver, and all of the force that had previously gone into sliding back and forth was now committed to grinding against Silver’s core insistently in short hard thrusts. Feeling himself close to the edge, Gold embraces Silver nuzzling closer into each others necks, mingling their scents together. Muscles contracting around Gold, Silver orgasms with a long drawn out moan, finally getting the relief he needed ejaculating all over his and Gold torso. Gold wraps his fingers around Silver’s cock pumping out the rest of his semen, keeping him in his orgasmic state. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet right now. I’m so close baby - so close!” Gold hisses, capturing Silver’s lips in a heated, desperate kiss.

Ecstasy wracked Gold's body as he came inside Silver, filling him up to the brim, sating the burning need and desire they both had kept inside for months. Gold’s cock lodged itself inside the tight, wet heat, the base swelling until it was almost impossible escape the lust filled entrance. Knotted inside Silver, Gold gently lays down on his side, pulling Silver with him carefully to keep himself inside. 

Laying together breathing sweetly on each others skin, they lay together content and calm. Softly kissing each other, Gold cords his fingers gently through Silver’s tangled long, dark red hair easing the knots away. 

Looking at the clock, Gold was relieved seeing that they still had a few more hours before having to feed Amber. He sighs in relief only to notice that his knot has deflated. Slipping out of Silver’s entrance, Gold picks him up bridal style making him giggle in delight. Leaving their clothes to be washed later they head off into the bedroom, leaving the nest, which Silver will be in a few hours to nurse Amber.

“Ready for round two?” Gold purrs in Silver’s ear licking the outer shell earning a pinch to the cheek.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Silver answered with a sultry gaze, gasping as he was thrown onto their bed. 

After Gold closes the door he prowls over, corded muscles flexing as he leans over Silver on the bed. Pulling Silver’s feet, he slides him under him gazing at the dark hickeys he left on the poor omega’s neck and chest. With glazed over, lust filled eyes Gold smirks swooping down and taking Silver all over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I appreciate it greatly. As for this end of chapter notes I am going to explain Sexuality and Presenting. Read below if'd you'd like to learn more.
> 
> Sexuality:
> 
> I have encountered many people on the internet confused about sexuality in Omegaverse. Some say it's a transphobic writing forum, I disagree. I am a huge supporter and a part of the LGBTQ+ community. I actually plan to have a transgender character in my story. I am currently designing them now in my sketchbook. Anyways, any couple that can produce offspring in Omegaverse is deemed an acceptable mated pair. But for example if an Alpha (any gender) is mated or together with a male beta (who can not reproduce) they are treated with prejudice. But of course there are many of those who are accepting to any form of love, no matter what your status is.
> 
> Acceptable Couples within Society:  
> Alpha/Omega  
> Alpha/Fem!Beta  
> Male!Beta/Fem!Beta  
> Male!Beta/Omega
> 
> Non-Acceptable:  
> Alpha/Alpha  
> Male!Beta/Male!Beta  
> Fem!Beta/Fem!Beta  
> Omega/Omega
> 
> Presenting:
> 
> Presenting happens during puberty, if this happens in public they are to be brought home immediately. It is when you fully develop your status, this is how people find out what status they are. Amber however is an exception because she is a female Alpha, who are born without testicles, which drop after they fully develop their status. To not get this confused with cryptorchidism, they take a quick efficient blood test to see if they are truly a female Alpha. Alpha's present by going into rut without being caused by an Omega in heat. Symptoms are sweating, aggression, arousal, and sometimes shaking. Beta's present by going into a "cold" it isn't a cold, however, it has similar symptoms and they release a neutral scent known as B-Scent. It comes on so fast it isn't unusually for a Beta to suddenly pass out or to become terribly dizzy. Presenting for Omega's must have to be the worst. They go into heat, which symptoms are extreme arousal and hot flashes. But it isn't like the romanticized versions in porn or love stories. It burns, your skin feels as if you want to scratch it off. There is crying and delusional words they don't mean in the peak of the heat. Which lasts five days on average. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sora

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and give me any suggestions you'd like to give. I'll try and answer all comments you give. Thank you!


End file.
